


Cheers to Southside

by DangerRollins



Series: Carl finds himself [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerRollins/pseuds/DangerRollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gallaghers decide to pay a visit to the public pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheers to Southside

Carl sighed as he fanned himself with a magazine. The summer heat was as hot as could be and it was making him and everyone else lazy. Franny was wailing,Clearly uncomfortable, And Debbie felt like doing the same. The baby had been crying all morning and she didn't know what to do. 

"We need a better air conditioner." Ian groaned before slamming his head onto the kitchen table. "Well,When you get the money to get it then we'll get one." Fiona said before swiping Carl's magazine. He sent her a glare before ripping his shirt off. He was too hot to worry about clothes. "I sure wish that someone hadn't put another humongous hole in the pool." Debbie spat,Sending a pointed look at Carl. He simply shrugged and muttered a few words that didn't make sense under his breath.

"Why don't you go to the public pool,Debs?" Lip asked,Entering the kitchen. "I can't. People tend to get pissed off when they have to listen to a screaming baby when they're trying to swim. Plus,Holly will probably be there and I don't look forward to her picking on my stretch marks or calling my baby a bastard." She rolled her eyes.

"HEY EVERYONE!" A familiar voice yelled.

Russel came running into the kitchen,Already shirtless with only his shorts on. Carl bit his lip and looked him up and down before smirking. "Well hello,Sexy." He flirted. Russel rolled his eyes and blushed at the fact that Carl was shamelessly flirting with him in front of his entire family. "What are you doing here so early?" Carl asked.

"Joanna is going to the pool with her boyfriend today. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to spy." Russel explained breathelessly. Running in this weather was not his smartest idea. Carl nodded,Chuckling a little. "Sure,Why not. I've got nothing better to do anyways." He shrugged. "You wanna come too,Debbie? This way you and Franny could swim for a bit and I could make sure that Holly doesn't bother you."

"I don't know..." Debbie sighed.

"Come on,Debs,You can't let that bitch stop you from living your life." Russel chimed in,Sending her a small smile. She thought for a minute before nodding. She stood up quickly and handed Franny to Carl before running up the stairs. "I'll be ready in five minutes!" She yelled.

"So,Why exactly do you need to spy on your sister?" Carl asked as he bounced Franny up and down. Russel made funny faces at her and pinched her cheeks while he spoke. "I don't trust this guy. He's a year older than her and apparently,Every little girl at school has their eyes on him. If he dumps my sister for some little slut I will chop his balls off and feed them to my dog,And I'll be sure to tell him that too!"

"Yeah,Well,Make sure you don't give him that little speech while playing with Franny,Cause it's not intimidating when you puff out your cheeks like a chipmunk and cross your eyes." Carl snickered. Russel hit him softly before taking Franny from his arms. For some reason,He was really starting to love babies. When they weren't crying they were kind of cool.

"Me and Mickey are gonna come too." Ian said as he stood up. "We have nothing better to do than torment the kids at the pool." "Yeah. I hope these fuckers can hold their breath for a long time." Mickey smirked. "Been a wild since I played the drowning game." "Aren't you banned from the pool?" Fiona asked him. "Not since I paid off the life guards." He answered. "You comin'?" 

"No,I'm helping Kev and V at the bar today. Why don't you guys come by when you're done trying to transform human children into Fish?" She asked. "I would love to." Russel answered quickly. "There's a family and friend discount right?" He asked.

"Ha." Fiona said loudly before standing up. 

Debbie came running down the stairs in her shorts and bikini top with a towel in hand. She smiled happily before reaching for Franny. "Let's go!" She yelled.

*******

Carl watched carefully as Debbie played with Franny in the shallow end of the pool. He scanned the area to make sure that nobody that was a threat to either of them was around. When he saw that there wasn't,He turned and smiled at Russel. "Okay,Now where's your sister?" He asked.

Russel narrowed his eyes and pointed towards the ice cream stand. Joanna was standing there,Laughing with what must've been her boyfriend. He had his hand wrapped loosely around her shoulder,And he seemed to be a bit too touchy. "I will murder him." Russel muttered. He couldn't believe that his little sister was already so grown up. She'd gone on her first date already and now she had her first boyfriend. "You don't think they'll fuck anytime soon,Do you?" He asked Carl nervously. Carl shook his head. "Probably not. He doesn't look like he'd know what he was doing."

Russel sighed a little before he and Carl started walking towards the pool. They both jumped in,Splashing each other wildly and pushing each other underneath the water every chance they got. 

On the other end of the pool,Mickey stood looking for his next victim. Carl,Russel,Debbie and Franny were all off limits,Of course. And Russel had pointed out his sister as soon as they got there so Mickey knew that she was off limits as well. There was still a whole flock of kids to drown though,So he was satisfied.

"Who looks good to you?" He asked his ginger boyfriend. Ian shrugged as he scanned the place as well. "The fat kid over there looks like fun." He said. "Or maybe,The life guard herself?" 

"Nah. I tried drowning her once. She's pretty tough." Mickey said. "How about the short girl with the flower swimsuit on?" He asked. Ian shook his head. "No,She looks like she's only six or seven. Remember,They have to be ten years old or older."

"You and your rules." Mickey grumbled. His eyes widened as he looked around once again. "Is that...Chuckie?" He asked. Ian looked for a moment before smirking. "You bet it is. And I don't see skanky Sammi anywhere around." He said.

"Well I'm about to have some fun." Mickey grinned.

 

Carl and Russel sat on the edge of the pool and let their feet hang in the water to keep them cool. Joanna and her boyfriend,Who's name was apparently Casey, Were swimming a bit away from them,Somehow still unaware of their prescence. Russel stared daggers at the back of Casey's head as he noticed how he rubbed at Joanna's stomach.

"Motherfucker." He muttered.

"I'd kick his ass." Carl nodded his head. "Kids these days are too grown for their own ages. You know what I was up to when I was thirteen?" He huffed. Russel raised his brows. "What?" "I was...Oh." Carl mumbled. "Creating mental images for my spank bank and trying to get laid...Maybe I'm not the best example." 

Russel rolled his eyes and threw his head in his hands. "Great! If he's anything like you then I'm in trouble!" He whined. "Maybe I should just go over there and like,Tell him his mom died or something to get him to leave." "No,Don't do that. Your sister will have your dick on a stick if you ruin her time with her new BF." Carl stated. "Just,Keep laying low and make sure they don't do anything too bad. If they do,You could always jump in."

"Fine." Russel huffed.

They sat in a comfortable silence as Russel continued to glare at Joanna and Casey and Carl watched Debbie and Franny. He raised his brows when he noticed a boy swimming towards them. Debbie and the boy talked for a little bit. Debbie was seeming to be enjoying herself and Franny was happily splashing the water around with her little hands as Debbie held her stomach to make sure that she was safe. Carl rolled his eyes as he saw the boy was obviously trying to flirt. 

"Hey Carl." He heard a familiar voice say,Forcing him to turn his attention to them. He turned to look in the direction that the voice had come from and then rolled his eyes again. "Holly." he said dryly before turning to look at his sister again.

Holly plopped down next to him and sent him a flirtatious smile. "I haven't seen you in quite a while. May I just say,You get hotter every time I see you?" She giggled. "Bitch." Russel said,Turning his attention towards her. "The fuck? You know I'm right here,Right?" 

"I'm sorry,Who are you?" Holly sassed. Russel chuckled dryly before holding out his hand. "I'm Russel. Carl's boyfriend. You know,The one who fucks him almost every night and will beat a bitch up if she tries to get with him. Nice to meet you." He smiled sarcastically. Holly scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah well,There's nothing better than pussy,Just remember that." She mumbled. "Hoe please." Russel shook his head. "You're the one who turned him away from the female species. Get the fuck out of here."

Carl groaned as the two bickered back and forth,But he was too focused on watching Debbie to care. He didn't know what had happened,But she now looked very irritated. He couldn't hear what she was saying but she appeared to be yelling as she backed away from the guy and held Franny close to her. Carl didn't wait any longer to hop into action. He hurriedly stood up and walked towards them. "What's going on?" He asked,Causing her to turn around. "This imbocile is trying to get into my pants." She huffed. "And now that I've said no,He won't leave me alone."

"It's none of your business anyways." The guy said,Glaring at Carl. "You can leave now."

"It is my business because this is my sister." Carl spat. "Come on,Debs." He said,Holding his hand out to help her get out of the pool. When she and Franny safely made it out,Carl turned towards the douchebag who was still yelling insults at his sister. He wasted no time in leaping into the pool,Throwing a punch at the guy and then shoving him underneath the water. From there,It was all chaos.

Russel,Who had been having a screaming match with Holly,Had noticed that Joanna and Casey has started kissing. To shut Holly up,He shoved her face first into the pool and then swam over to his sister to stop the makeout session. He roughly pushed Casey away and sent him a glare before yelling at him. 

"Cut it out!" Joanna whined. All she wanted was to have a nice,Relaxing day at the pool with her new boyfriend and Russel,Of course,Was ruining it for her! Casey was most likely going to dump her now,And if word got around that her brother was an absolute lunatic,Then she'd end up living with 3000 cats!

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed,Covering her mouth with her hands. Casey had gotten tired of Russel yelling at him. He didn't understand what he was saying and he had no idea that he was Joanna's brother so he drew back and punched him dead in the mouth. Russel stood there shocked for a moment before leaping into action. He and Casey got into a full on fist fight!

Holly was pissed that she'd gotten pushed into the pool so,When she could finally breathe without coughing again she swam towards Russel and his sister. "He's insane!" She yelled,Kicking water towards him,Although he barely noticed because he was too busy brawling. "I didn't come to the pool just to get insulted by a piece of trash and then nearly drowned!" She screamed in her annoying voice.

Joanna balled up her first. Although her brother was not her favorite person right now,She'd be damned if some skank talked shit about him. "Excuse me you barbie wannabe,What the fuck did you say?" She asked,Stepping towards her. Holly rolled her eyes and looked down at the younger girl,Sending her a mean glare.

"What are you gonna do,Kid? You gonna cry to your mommy because I said something mean about your piece of shit brother?" She mocked. Joanna let out a scream and then lunged at Holly. 

Things weren't any better on the other side of the pool. After trying to drown Chuckie,Mickey and Ian had their hands full with Sammi who was in the bathroom when they thought she was gone. She'd hopped on top of Mickey and punched the back of his head repeatedly. She shoved him under the water,Screaming at the top of her lungs. "HOW DO YOU LIKE IT?!" She'd yelled.

Ian tried to pry her off of his boyfriend but Chuckie was putting up a fight. He pulled at the red head's hair to yank him away from them so his mom could do some serious damage. He was tired of the Gallagher family,And hated that he had to be apart of it,Even if they did say that he wasn't.

The lifeguard didn't know which way to turn. There were five fights happening at one time and she was the only lifeguard on duty. Instead of trying to deal with anything and break up the fights,She let out a frustrated scream and then ran towards the fence to leave the public pool. She didn't get paid enough for her work anyways.

Debbie stood watching as everyone went wild. Franny was giggling and clapping as her eyes roamed around,Watching everyone fight. "Franny." Debbie tsk'd. "You should not be happy that everyone is fighting." "Fighting." The baby repeated. Debbie's eyes widened. She wasn't exxpecting for Franny to start talking yet. She'd only just turned a year old a few months ago! "Can you say that again?!" Debbie asked. Franny giggled and squirmed around,Refusing to say anything again. Debbie was still happy,But maybe she'd just thought she heard something.

The fighting continued for a while longer before finally,A couple cops came to break everything up. Everybody was told to go home,And that the pool would be shut down for the next couple of days since nobody knew how to get along.

********

"What the hell happened to you guys?!" Fiona exclaimed. Everybody came in dripping wet with bruises all over them. Mickey spit out blood and held onto his forehead,Wincing. Sammi had managed to give him a black eye and it was throbbing. "No questions. Just beer." Ian muttered,Rubbing at his scalp. That fucker sure kept a good grip on his hair.

"He dumped me because of you." Joanna grumbled for the third time as she wiped blood off of her arm. Whether or not it was hers or Holly's she didn't know. "I'll never get married.""To be fair, He seemed like an ass." Carl said. Joanna glared at him before punching him in the stomach. He groaned. His ribs already felt broken and that punch did not help. "Who knew the bitch could fight so well?" Russel mumbled. He had a bruise on almost every part of his body and his nose felt broken. "Alright,Free beer for everyone." Kevin chuckled. "Even the youngins?" Joanna smirked. He nodded. "I think you deserve it. A little beer never hurt anyone anyways,Right?"

"I object." Frank slurred from his seat. 

"He said a little beer,Frank." Veronica rolled her eyes. "Not ten boat loads."

"What do you mean free drink?" Svetlana asked,Staring up at Kevin. "Don't we have bills to pay?" Kevin smirked before throwing his arms around Svetlana and V's shoulders. "Don't you ladies worry about that." 

"Wish I was married to a prostitute." Russel mumbled. Carl glared at him,Causing him to shrug his shoulders. "What?! She's hot!" He defended himself. Carl nodded because he couldn't argue with that.

Everybody filled up the bar stools and they were all handed their beers. Lip walked into the Alibi and joined them. He'd gotten into a fight of his own. Something about a crazy midget or something, But he was willing to give too many details so nobody really understood what was going on.

"To the crazy ass people of Southside!" Fiona yelled. Everyone cheered.

"CHEERS TO SOUTHSIDE!"


End file.
